I live for you
by Crossmanc1
Summary: Carlisle was married when he was human, and he had two kids, but the wife was an Immortal Witch, and so is his daughter and son, when they come to Forks, what will happen? Especially with Carlisle still in love with his first wife. After Breaking Dawn. Tell me if rating needs to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

…...1638.….London…...

"Mother, I don't see what is wrong with Carlisle going to hunt vampires." I put my hand on my distended stomach and my mother spoke.

"He is practically hunting you're cousins, Adelaide." I sighed, my mother and I are witches, my mother is immortal and I will be on my twenty-first birthday. I'm seventeen now, Carlisle is nineteen.

"We are not related to vampires."

"How do you know?"

"Because I wouldn't be with child, if we were."

"That is right, have you and Carlisle thought of any names?"

"No, we are waiting for the child."

"Alright I'd better head home. Be careful." I nodded and she left, I sat in a rocking chair in the living room, sewing. I let my blond hair down and it fell to around my bottom, I hummed to calm the child and soon the door opened and a voice called out.

"Adelaide?"

"In the living room." My husband came in and kissed my cheek and spoke.

"Adelaide, I picked some meat up for dinner, would you like me to cook it?"

"Yes, I need all the rest I can." He nodded, his mother died in child-birth, he wants me to survive.

"I'll call you when it's done."

"Alright." He nodded and left. I felt a huge pain in my stomach, "Carlisle!" He ran in and spoke.

"Adelaide, what is wrong?"

"Get the doctor, the child is coming." He nodded and left, I got up and walked to our room and took off my clothes and putting on my night dress, I laid in bed as another pain racked my body, the doctor soon came in with a couple of the neighbors wives, I soon delivered a baby girl, and after the first feeding, Carlisle was allowed in, he hugged me and I spoke.

"We have a daughter." The doctor and wives left and Carlisle spoke.

"She's beautiful." I spoke.

"I was thinking of Gwendolyn Genevieve, what do you think?"

"Perfect."

…...Five years later…1643…...

I was sewing some baby clothes for our second child and Gwendolyn was playing, Carlisle was out on a hunt, there was a knock on the door, I put the sewing in the basket and got up and walked to the door, and opened it and there was Pastor Cullen, I spoke.

"Hello, Pastor, what brings you here?" He had a look on his face and he spoke.

"I'm sorry Adelaide, he and some others found a group of vampires and the others left to chase one and left him alone and when they went back to get him he wasn't there." I put my hand over my mouth and cried, he soon left after making preparations for his funeral. I put Gwendolyn to bed and she spoke.

"Mommy, is Daddy coming home soon?"

"I'm sorry Gwendolyn he isn't coming home." She cried. She was going to stop growing at sixteen because she's half human. I held her close and her blond hair bobbed up and down as she cried. She inherited my blond hair and his blue eyes, she soon cried herself to sleep, I blew out all the candles in the house and went to bed, I soon had a son, named Carlisle Logan after his father, he stopped aging at fourteen.

…...1775.….Philadelphia, Pennsylvania….

I was doing some laundry, Gwendolyn was helping, Carlisle was helping Ben Franklin and his apprentice James do some work around the print shop, there was a knock on the door, I walked to the door and opened the door and a soldier barged in, I spoke.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you what you're doing?"

"Where is you're husband?"

"Died before my son was born."

"Well then who is the man of the house?"

"You're looking at her."

"How?"

"I can tell you sir, that I am perfectly capable of running this house hold."

"I came to ask if you're son, is fighting age?"

"No he's fourteen."

"Alright, good day." He tipped his hat and left, I closed the door and walked back into the laundry room and spoke.

"Those lobster-backs think they run the world, barged right in, like this was his own house." Gwendolyn shook her head, "Gwendolyn practice." She nodded and whispered a spell and all the laundry cleaned itself and hung on the line. "Come along we'd better get you're brother before he gets into trouble." Gwendolyn nodded and we got up and I grabbed my bag and we left, we walked to the print shop and walked in, Ben nodded towards me and Carlisle spoke.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"A lobster back visited and asked if you were fighting age."

"Why don't they give up?" Gwendolyn spoke.

"I don't know, I heard most of the conversation and he insulted Mother more than once." A worker Moses came out and spoke.

"We can not let them win." Ben spoke.

"I know, but we shouldn't have to fight." I spoke.

"I agree, but if they win what makes you so sure they won't start up another witch hunt?" Gwendolyn, Carlisle and I shivered, Moses hugged Gwendolyn and Ben spoke.

"We aren't sure."

"I have friends in Volterra, they'll help us and Gwendolyn and Moses won't need to hide their relationship." Ben nodded Gwendolyn, Carlisle and I left with Moses following in the back, we packed and got on a ship for Italy and we stayed with the Volturi, for the next two hundred and fifty three years, I finished college and medical school and my residency, Moses became a vampire and we moved to Forks Washington, I was in the living room of our new house reading, when the door bell rang, I got up and answered the door and there was a chestnut haired vegetarian vampire, she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised none of you noticed the Liberty's Kids crossover in the last chapter, Ben Franklin, James, Moses? And ever wonder what Esme would do to protect her title as Mrs. Carlisle Cullen?

…...

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen." I looked at her and spoke.

"Adelaide Cullen."

"Cullen? That isn't a common name."

"No it isn't."

"Well then why do you have it?"

"I married and got it. Carlisle Cullen."

"You can't be his wife, I'm his wife!" She punched me, and Gwendolyn came down stairs and spoke.

"Leave now!" Esme huffed and left. I spoke.

"Take me to the hospital, I think she may have broken my jaw." She nodded and called upstairs.

"Moses, watch Car." She helped me up and I looked down at my hand and there was glass sticking out of it, she saw it and called up again, "And clean up this broken glass." We walked out to the Volvo and got in we made it to the hospital in three minutes she was speeding, I'll punish her later, and waited in the waiting room until I was called in, I sat on the bed and dialed the police departments number and somebody picked up.

"This is Chief Swan, what is the problem?" I couldn't speak my jaw locked up so I put it on speaker and Gwendolyn spoke.

"Hi, how much will it take for a restraining order?"

"Evidence of violence, why?"

"Can you come to Forks Central Medical? I think I have the evidence."

"Be there in a few."

"Thank you." She hung up and an all to familiar person comes in and spoke.

"Adelaide?" I pointed to my jaw and Gwendolyn spoke.

"Hey Dad, you know you're other wife did this."

"Esme did this?" I nodded, and he put on gloves and examined my jaw and hand, "You need surgery for the jaw, but I can sew up you're hand and if you want." I nodded and he put my hand on a table and then Chief Swan walked in and spoke.

"Carlisle, can I take photos of the injuries?"

"Yes, Esme isn't getting away with this." Chief Swan nodded and took pictures of everything and spoke.

"Full name?" Carlisle answered.

"Adelaide Joelle Cullen." He looked at Carlisle and Carlisle spoke.

"My first wife, we made a mistake and divorced." Chief Swan nodded and filled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I handed it to Gwendolyn. He spoke.

"It's temporary, when you can talk, I'll need to interview you for it." I nodded and he left, Carlisle started taking the glass out of my hand, he handed me a pad of paper and a pen and spoke.

"So how have the years treated you?" I wrote on the paper, _'Wish you could have helped raise Gwendolyn and Carlisle Logan.'_ He looked at it, "Yeah newborn vampires and infants don't mix, Addie." _'True, why didn't you visit the Volturi when you had control?'_ "Because of their eating habits." _'Oh, well you can have them on weekends, that's it.' _"Okay. I understand, I don't want them around Esme either." I nodded and he sewed up my hand.

…A Week Later…Gwendolyn's Pov….

Today was our first week end with Dad and his vampire family, Mom got home from the hospital yesterday, I don't want to leave her. I sat next to her on the bed.

"Mom, are you sure you want me to go?" She spoke.

"Yes Gwen, I'll have Moses, go."

"Mom are you sure?"

"Gwendolyn Genevieve Cullen, go!" I nodded, and I heard the car pull up, I kissed Mom's fore head and Carlisle put his head in and waved to her, we walked downstairs, we grabbed our bags and walked outside, Dad was there, we put the bags in the trunk and got in the back, he spoke.

"How's Adelaide?"

"Good."

"So Carlisle, how are you?" He spoke.

"Fine." The rest of the ride was silent, when we pulled into his driveway, I saw _Esme_ and his adopted children, we got out and grabbed our stuff, one of his adopted daughters that was pixie-like (Alice) came running over to me and spoke quickly.

"Hi I'm Alice, can you go shopping with Rosalie, Bella and me?" I spoke.

"Actually I was hoping to catch up with my father haven't seen him since I was five, maybe next weekend." She nodded, "What happen you get a bird?"

"Yup, humming."

"Figures." She ran to a man with blond hair and he spoke.

"I'm Jasper, and this is Alice."

"I know." A blonde woman and a burly man with brown hair came over and the woman spoke.

"I'm Rosalie."

"Gwen, nice to meet you." She nodded and the burly man spoke.

"I'm Emmett." I nodded and a bronze haired man and a bronze haired child came over to us, the man spoke.

"I'm Edward, this is Nessie." (Where's Bella?) I spoke.

"I'm Gwendolyn and this is Carlisle Logan." They nodded and the first day went on fine then the next morning I woke up and walked downstairs, Nessie was eating eggs and bacon, I went to grab a plate, when Esme hit my hand away and spoke.

"We have cereal, you two can eat that." Nessie spoke.

"Nana, don't be mean, Auntie Gwen deserves to eat too."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen stay out of this."

"I'm getting Grandpa." Nessie ran off and Esme slapped me, we heard a voice.

"Esme, I can not believe you would do that to my flesh and blood." We turned and Dad and Carlisle was there with Nessie. Esme spoke.

"She is being disrespectful, what do you expect me to do?" Dad got angry.

"Esme pack up and leave before I call the police and Volturi. By hitting Adelaide you might already be on their death list, I wonder what they'll say about you hitting Gwendolyn." Esme ran off and up-stairs, Dad hugged me, "I'll get the papers ready for the divorce, I'm sick of her hitting the people I care about." I spoke.

"You care about Mom?"

"Never stopped." I nodded.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes, why do you smell of another vampire?"

"Long story."

"I want to meet him when you go home." I nodded, "I'm sorry, for not being there." I hugged him and he hugged me, Carlisle Logan spoke.

"Oh come on, no PDA in the kitchen." Dad and I looked at each other the grabbed him into a hug. I felt a tug in my heart and then felt bland, Moses!

"Dad, we need to get home." He nodded and we ran outside and home, I saw Esme staring at a fire and noticed Moses pulled apart and in the fire, Mom was on the ground bleeding, I ran to Esme pulling her apart then throwing her into the fire finally collapsing in tears, I felt Carlisle Logan hug me, I cried, I lost my forever due to Dad. Carlisle Logan noticed my face and spoke.

"Gwen, don't it's not his fault." I got up and lunged, Carlisle holding me back, I screamed.

"You caused this! If you hadn't left none of this would have happened! I hate you! I hate you!" The demon I am forced to call my father looked close to crying but I didn't stop, "Do you even know what Mom went through after you 'disappeared'? Let me tell you, it was traumatic for a five year old, for months she didn't eat, if she wasn't immortal she would've died, Carlisle along with her. Grandpa Cullen and Grandma Mandel had to practically raise us because of your idiocy! Now my only mate died and it's still your fault! And my child has no father!" I collapsed again and the newly healed Mom hugged me. I'm pregnant three months. Dad was dry sobbing and I realized he was probably just an innocent bystander in this, I got up and hugged him, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm just angry, Moses meant a lot to me." He nodded, and spoke.

"I know princess, I know. Life will be hard but I live for you and your brother and mother."

"I know Daddy." Mom and Carlisle Logan hugged us, soon Daddy's adopted children hugged us, we're a family and nothing will change that.

-Five Months Later-Addie's Pov-

I wiped my daughter's forehead and she groaned probably mentally cursing Moses, I know I did Carlisle. today I was getting my first grandson, and Edward groaned beside her, she's either breaking his hand or swearing in her mind, Carlisle spoke.

"One more push Gwen." My daughter did as told and then there was screaming, Carlisle held up my grandson whom was fussing, Car handed her our grand son and she spoke.

"Benjamin Carlisle Cullen." I laughed knowing that was Moses' choosen name for him if he was a boy. Edward kissed her. They both lost they're mates, different ways but still bonded and are now together. Carlisle finished and we left the new family alone and walked onto the balcony, and he kissed me, I gently returned it and he spoke.

"You know I love you right?" I nodded.

"Carlisle I don't love you."

"What?"

"I live for you." He smiled and kissed me. This is how life should be.

_Love chooses you, you don't choose it._

_The End_


End file.
